Power supplies and power converters are used in a variety of electronic systems. Electrical power is generally transmitted over long distances as an alternating current (AC) signal. The AC signal is divided and metered as desired for each business or home location, and is often converted to direct current (DC) for use with individual electronic devices or components. Modern electronic systems often employ devices or components designed to operate using different DC voltages. Accordingly, different DC-DC converters, or a DC-DC converter that supports a wide range of output voltages, are needed for such systems.
There are many different DC-DC converter topologies. The available topologies differ with regard to the components used, the amount of power handled, the input voltage(s), the output voltage(s), efficiency, reliability, size and/or other characteristics. One example DC-DC converter topology is a single-input multiple-output (SIMO) converter, which provides multiple outputs by charging and selectively discharging a single inductor to different nodes. In some SIMO converter scenarios, low efficiency and output oscillations may occur due to the components used as well as control issues.